1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer networking.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wireless networking devices are becoming more prevalently used. For example, wireless access points are commonly connected to a wired Ethernet local area network (LAN) to extend the reach of the wired LAN. These wireless access points may be configured under the IEEE 802.11 standard to provide connectivity to wireless stations falling within the coverage area of the access points.
Improvements to networking technology is highly desirable. More particularly, it is desired to improve the functionality and use of wireless networking devices in relation to robust networks having redundant network topologies.